curemays_creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikorin's A La Mode
Nikorin's A La Mode is a'' KiraKira'' AU created by FairySina. Nikorin's A La Mode is a time traveling based spin-off story of the collab season PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Nikorin's A La Mode centers around Kuroki Nikko and her father to accidently travel back in time. Finding themselves in the time of Pretty Cure A La Mode, the two need to figure out a way to get back in their times without changing the timelines too much. Plot Nikorin's A La Mode episodes Heya, everyone!! My name is Kuroki Nikko! I'm a seemingly normal girl from Ichigozaka who loves sports! I've been living in Ichigozaka since I was a child. I really love this town and its people. But one day something weird happened. When I stepped into my family's sweets shop, I was surrounded by a sugary sparkling candy cotton cloud. The next thing I remember is that I found myself in a small wood nearby. The first person I encountered almost looked like the traveling patissière Usami--.... Wait! That person also introduced herself as "Usami Ichika"? Could it be? Is that some weird dream or... Don't tell me I travelled back in time!! *sigh* Here I am now, Kuroki Nikko, the girl from the future, who needs to find a way home as fast as possible! ~Niko-niko! Nikorin's A La Mode has started!! 'Disclaimer' KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode belongs to no one but Toei Animation and the team who worked on it! Nikorin's A La Mode works as a kind of attempt of fixing KiraKira's major "problems". I do not claim any right on the characters, items, attacks, plot points, etc. of the original story. All original characters, such as Nikorin, Papario (aka adult version of Pikario) and Spaishu are originally created by me and (except for Spaishu) are all part of the collab project PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! Characters Pretty Cures *'Kuroki Nikko' - A girl from the future who came to this time by accident. Nikko is an outgoing and very cheerful young, who usually seems to be in a good mood. She has a confident nature and tends to get excited over most things very fast. Most of times, she acts like an energetic tomboy. In order to keep her origin a secret, Nikko calls herself Yamano Nikko around Ichika and her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Vanilla. She is represented by vanilla sweets and butterflies. *'Usami Ichika' - A cheerful second year middle school student who loves sweets. Ichika is a energetic girl, who is determined to get better at making sweets. She dreams of making a sweet for her mother, who works outside of Japan. Ichika is usually in a good mood and always thinking positively. But there also seems to be something that troubles Ichika. Her alter ego is Cure Whip. She is represented by shortcakes and rabbits. *'Arisugawa Himari' - A hard-working second year middle school student. Himari is an introverted girl who, despite her shy nature, loves to talk about sweets and also loves to share her knowledge with other people. Howoever, Himari usually hides that side of her as she is afraid of getting rejected or ignored by others. Himari is holding on tight to her notes, filled with recipes. Her alter ego is Cure Custard. She is represented by pudding and squirrels. *'Tategami Aoi' - An enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. Aoi is a rocking girl with a rocking personality, who desires to become like her great idol Misaki Ayane. Aoi has got a wild personality and dislikes taking the role of the elegant lady. Coming from a wealthy, very noble family, Aoi has to fight for her freedom with all her might. Her alter ego is Cure Gelato. She is represented by ice cream and lions. *'Kotozume Yukari' - A beautiful and noble second year high school student. Yukari is a picky young lady, who appears to be a little selfish and has no vision of what she would do in the future. Yukari likes to play with others in order to see how they react. She might say "that is interesting" as a reaction or before she starts her game. Yukari sometimes wonders about herself. Her alter ego is Cure Macaron. She is represented by macarons and cats. *'Kenjou Akira' - A gentle boyish second year high school student. Akira is a very caring person, who likes to help others or step in for them if they are in need. Akira takes the older sister-type role in order to protect everyone. Akira sometimes makes chocolates for her younger sister, who is currently hospitalized. Some people tend to confuse Akira as a boy. Her alter ego is Cure Chocolat. She is represented by chocolate and dogs. *'Kirahoshi Ciel' - A genius patisserie who came from France. Ciel, who actually is a fairy named Kirarin, traveled to Paris in order to learn more about sweets and to become an even better patissière. Ciel's dream is to become a Pretty Cure, who can make sweets that make everyone happy. Ciel also seems to be looking for something. Her alter ego is Cure Parfait. She is represented by parfait and the pegasus.